comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ameyuri Ringo (Earth-1529)
Ameyuri Ringo, known as Ameyuri Ringo of the Boltswords, was a kunoichi lightningbender from Kirigakure and a member of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Known for her prowess with lightning attacks, she died of cholera at a young age, and, alongside all other swordsmen, was resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Biography Early life and death One of the legendary and feared Seven Swordsmen of the Mist from Kirigakure, Ameyuri was the wielder of the twin swords known as Fangs. During the Third Shinobi World War, Ameyuri killed 100 enemy chunin. She eventually caught cholera and died. Fourth Shinobi World War Omoi.]] During the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Third Division was confronted with the reincarnated bodies of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, alongside Amon, Pakura and Gari, under the instruction of Kabuto Yakushi, as Tobi wanted to overwhelm the opposition. Among the swordsmen was Ameyuri, who, after being bombarded by weapos, retrieved her Fangs from a scroll within Mangetsu Hosuki's possession. While hidden in mist, Ameyuri began slaughtering Kumogakure shinobi with the lightningbending she conducted through her blades. After Zabuza Momochi was killed, the mist cleared, exposing Ameyuri to the enemy. Tired of running away and wanting vengeance for the death of Yurui, Omoi stood behind to fight Ameyuri. Impressed with Omoi's skills, the kunoichi was conducted to spare him to dispose of his stronger comrades. After killing both Nurui and Kayui, Ameyuri was led by Omoi to a bottomless march, where she trapped her in using her strongest lightningbending. Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy arrived on the scene and had Sai pull him out of the marsh while Ameyuri sunk. As Ameyuri's zombified body was destroyed, the Impure World Reincarnation ended and her soul returned to the Spirit World. Personality Ameyuri showcased a playful and sadistic attitude, enjoying to toy with her "prey" before killing them. It was said she never missed a prey, which was seen during the Fourth Shinobi World War when she exterminated countless of Kumogakure shinobi, only to pursue Omoi, the only survivor. She developed a liking for Omoi duo to him being able to provide a real challenge for her, calling him a "meal" for that. Abilities in conjunction with her Fangs.]] As one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Ameyuri was one of the most powerful shinobi of Kirigakure. She was one of the individuals to perfect the technique of Silent Killing, slaughtering multiple Kumogakure shinobi within the Third Division of the United Forces while under the effect of Zabuza Momochi's Hiding in Mist Technique. She was an excellent lightningbender, being one of the best benders to use the art outside the shinobi of Kumo in the Land of Lightning. She was also an avid tracker, and was said to "never lose her prey". As revealed by Might Guy, she was strong enough to kill 100 chunin during the Third Shinobi World War. A very powerful swordswoman, she was able to overwhelm Omoi, another skilled swordsman in his own right, as time went on. Being amidextrous, she was the wielder of the twin swords known as Fangs, which she imbued with her lightningbending to cause lethal damage. The Fangs are known as one of the sharpest blades of the Kiri's Swordsmen arsenal, as they had the ability to cut through extremely hard surfaces. She used many lightbending techniques in conjunction with her swords, such as Thunderbolt, Depth Charge, Thunder Gate, and Lightning Fang. Category:Earth-1529 Category:Characters of Earth-1529 Category:Females of Earth-1529 Category:Shinobi of Earth-1529 Category:Lightningbenders of Earth-1529 Category:Seven Swordsmen of the Mist members (Earth-1529) Category:Missing-nin (Earth-1529) Category:Mercenaries of Earth-1529 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-1529 Category:Characters Category:Black Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Females Category:Created by Draft227